Body Guard
by Vampira Maxwell
Summary: Heero goes to be Relena's body guard, upon her request. She ends up canning him and Duo is afraid that Heero might commit suicide for a failed 'mission' and goes to find him.Is Heero going to kill himself?Duo&Heero relationship.Some of Heero's past is rev
1. Default Chapter

Body Guard  
Prologue: Leaving  
By: Faerie Soldier  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance/drama/suspense/alternate universe  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Story blurb: Heero feels it his duty to make sure that Relena doesn't get assassinated within the first few years of peace. There's more to it. She looks like someone he killed so long ago, by a miscalculated explosion. The little girl and her puppy. She looks like that little girl. He doesn't want to lose that little girl again. So, he accepts Relena's invitation to be her body guard. Unfortunately it doesn't even last for a year.   
  
Dedication: This fic is dedicated to my good friend SkyLark.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. The only characters that are mine are the ones that don't belong to or in Gundam Wing.  
  
FYI: This takes place after the wars. I'm changing a lotta stuff. Like instead of being 15 or 16, they're all 18.  
  
Heero packed his duffle. He had accepted Relena's invitation to be her body guard. She looked so much like that little girl that he couldn't refuse. What if he refused and then she ended up dead? He didn't want that. He loved Duo, but Duo didn't know it. He was too afraid to tell Duo. He wasn't supposed to have feelings in the first place. Besides, Duo would probably hate him. As much as Duo flirted with girls, there was NO WAY Duo swung Heero's way.   
  
He finished packing and went to tell everyone goodbye. He was living with the other ex-G-boys at Quatre's mansion. Or the one in America, anyway.  
  
"Hey, Heero, what's the duffle for?" Duo asked. "I'm leaving. I wanted to tell everyone goodbye. Goodbye." Heero said, turning and walking to the door. "Hey, wait a minute, man! What do ya mean, you're leavin'?" Duo asked. "I mean, I'm leaving. I'm going to walk out the door and leave." Heero said. Duo decided to ignore that, since it wasn't the best of come backs, anyway. Too easy. Duo rolled his eyes instead. "I mean, where ya goin'?" Duo asked. "I'm going to be Relena's body guard." Heero said, brushing passed him, coldly. He wouldn't let Duo know about his feelings. He still had a friend, at least. If Duo found out, Duo would probably push him out the door and say good riddance to bad trash and slam the door.   
  
Duo stopped dead in his tracks. "To...Relena? I thought you hated her?" Duo asked. "Goodbye, Duo." Heero said, leaving, ignoring the rest of Duo's questions and presence as he walked to his truck and drove away, leaving Duo in the dust.   
  
Duo stood there. He couldn't move. Heero was leaving? Why? Why to Relena? Had Duo drove him over the deep end, after all? Was he just sick of Duo? He should have told Duo that. Duo would have left. That way Heero wouldn't have to leave. He could stay with the rest of his friends. It was harder for Heero to make friends than it was for Duo, anyway. Duo could make friends wherever he went. No. Duo had a feeling that he was on the wrong track. Duo wasn't the reason that Heero had left. Or at least not the whole reason. Maybe he did love Relena after all. Maybe, Heero did love Relena after all, and he was just going to her. Still, Duo hadn't had a chance to tell him, yet... "Hell, I've had plenty of damn chances. I just ignored them! I was too much of a coward!" Duo said, kicking a large rock, hard, sending it flying.   
  
Quatre came out. "Duo...are you okay?" Quatre asked. Quatre knew what was the matter. His space heart told him so.  
  
End Prologue  



	2. Body Guard

Body Guard  
Part 1: Letters and Cans  
By: Faerie Soldier  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance/drama/suspense/alternate universe  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. The only characters that are mine are the ones that don't belong in or to Gundam Wing.  
  
Duo was sitting there at his desk in a room that he used to share with Heero. Yeah, the mansion was big alright. But, the servants had to sleep somewhere. So by the time everyone was roomed, Heero and Duo had no place to sleep. One of them would have to sleep on the couch or they'd have to share. They decided to share. No sense in one of them being uncomfortable there.   
  
He was writing a letter. He'd written many already, but they were already in the trash can. Duo sighed. He didn't think he'd EVER get that letter right. It was a letter to Heero. It had been two months and no word from him, so Duo decided to write a letter.   
  
Finally, since thinking about the damn letter while he was writing it, didn't seem to be working too well, he stopped thinking and put down the first thing that came to his mind while writing.   
  
After many minutes, Duo had a full page and a half written to Heero. He decided to shorten it, since he didn't know how much free time Heero would have, since being a body guard was probably a full time job. He shortened it, just taking out some of the extra nonsense, leaving in some of the important nonsense and then the actual stuff he'd wanted to say. It was sorta like Heero was still there, but he'd morphed into that piece of paper.  
  
Duo folded the paper and put it into an envelope. He sealed it, stuck a stamp on it, and wrote down where to send it along with his return address up in the left hand corner of the back of the envelope. He took it outside and walked down to the corner, where the post office was and mailed it.  
  
He walked all the way home whistling to himself, though he hadn't the faintest clue why. As soon as he got home he went straight for the kitchen. He had skipped lunch just to finish the letter and now he was starving. He'd also slept through breakfast and that wasn't like him. So, he decided to eat something before dinner. He'd still be hungry after dinner, anyway, since he didn't have anything for breakfast or lunch. Besides, if someone didn't see him eating like a pig, they'd wonder what's up.   
  
Wufei was the person to walk in on Duo eating some concoction he'd made. "What in all the rings of Hell is that?" Wufei asked. "My breakfast and lunch." Duo said, around the food in his mouth. Wufei made a face of disgust. "Maxwell, I don't see how you can even stand to look at it, let alone stick it in your mouth." Wufei said. "Well, you just don't know what's good, Wu-man." Duo said. "That's not my name! How many times must I tell you?! I know you know my name! If you can memorize all the useless things you memorize, such as the newest Heavy Metal CD's name and remember it until it goes out of style, then what's the deal with my name?! Wu fei! That's how it is said. Wuuuu feeeeiiii!!!" Wufei corrected. "Whatever. I'm just playin' around. Besides, you're so funny when I call you that....Wu-man." Duo said, smirking, forking some more of his food into his mouth. Wufei still wasn't sure what it was.   
  
"I don't care. I don't like it and you know it." Wufei said. "Alright, alright. I heard you." Duo said. "Yes, and I suppose it went in one ear and out the other." Wufei said. "Well, you always did say that there wasn't anything, but empty space between my ears." Duo said, smirking, eating that last few bites of his meal. He picked his pate up, set in the sink and drank the rest of his coffee and put the mug in the sink too, then smiled cheekily at Wufei and left. "See ya, 'round, Wu-man." Duo said, leaving.  
  
  
********Relena's mansion the next day********  
  
"Heero we need to talk." Relena said, motioning for Heero to sit down. Heero did as he was told. "Heero, you've been my body guard for two months. I think...I think it's time for me to let you go. I know, I'm the one that asked you to be my body guard in the first place, but that wasn't the whole reason. I did it to be near you. You see, I understand now why you interested me so much and it wasn't love like I thought it was. I was...hero warship." Relena grinned at her own choice of words. "You see, you were a challenge to me and you were mysterious. I thought that I loved you. I didn't. I asked you here, because I thought that you loved me too and I wanted you to realize it. I see now, that I didn't love you after all. Once you came, the challenge was gone and I had won. I thought that it was just something that would go away, but it isn't. I don't require your services anymore, Mr. Yuy. You're to leave as soon as possible." Relena said.   
  
"So, you thought I loved you?" Heero asked. "Yes." Relena said. "Well, it's true that I didn't. I loved...still love another. I only accepted your invitation to be your body guard, because you reminded me of someone from my past. That's why I couldn't kill you or let you be killed. You see, I once killed a little girl and her puppy. Not purposely. It was during my training by Dr. J on L1. I was supposed to blow up an Oz base. I did, but I had miscalculated the explosion. I didn't know until it was too late and a large mobile suit fell on an apartment complex. The little girl and her puppy that I had met in a field that day had died because of that miscalculation. Hours prior to that, I was actually laughing and having a good time. I'd been able to escape my training for a little while. I jumped a fence that otherwise would have prevented me from going into that field and lay down on the grass of a hill. A little girl came running up, lead by a little brown puppy on a leash. She stopped in front of me and asked me if I was lost. I replied, telling her that I'd been lost since I was born and she gave me a flower and ran off with her puppy. That little girl....looked just like you." Heero said.   
  
Relena was dumbfounded. "I...I'm sorry, Heero. I really, REALLY misjudged you. I still need you to be on your way as soon as possible, though." Relena said. "I know. I'll go now." Heero said. Heero left to go clear out, fitting everything into his duffle bag.   
  
He couldn't go back to Quatre's mansion. Chances are they'd moved to a different one and in any case, he wasn't fit to be around other human beings. He had failed a mission. His first failed mission. He knew he sounded like Wufei and his Gundam, but he wasn't worthy to be around the other pilots. He cleared out a half hour after Relena had asked him too. He told her secretary to tell her goodbye.   
  
On his way to leave, he was stopped by a mail carrier. "Mr. Rick Thorn?" The mail carrier asked. Heero immediately remembered the name he went by at one time. It was when the war was just over. He was always addressed as Rick Thorn. Duo had given that name to him. That's the only reason he had kept it for so long. "Yeah?" Heero asked. "A letter for you. From a person named Max. Do you know him?" The carrier asked. "Yes, I do." Heero said, taking the letter. Duo's name, for reasons unknown to Heero, really, was Maximillion Wells. Heero hadn't a clue why he'd even want to do that. Heero only did it, because he felt uncomfortable about being called by his name, because people kept insisting that he was a war hero. Duo had been called Max most of the time and when he addressed himself to others, he usually just said his name as Max Wells. Which almost brought a snicker to Heero's lips.   
  
He stopped to read the letter. He read the whole thing, but really only paid attention to the important things. The gist of the letter. It just said that since Heero hadn't been in contact Duo was going to send him a letter. Well, obviously if he's holding it in his hand, he already figured that. It said that Duo had missed not having him around. Duo now had no one interesting to annoy. So, basically, the letter said that Duo missed him and was hoping for a letter in return. Heero shook his head fondly and slipped the letter into his pocket and left to go find someplace up in the mountains where he wouldn't bother people.  
  
End Part 1  



	3. Body Guard

Body Guard  
Part 2: Relena's Phone Call  
By: Faerie Soldier  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance/drama/suspense/alternate universe  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. The only characters that are mine are the ones that don't belong to or in Gundam Wing.  
  
Two months after Duo had sent the letter, he still hadn't heard from Heero. He figured something was up. He decided to call Relena. Though, he hated her guts. Well, not really hated her guts. Just the way she acted around him and toward Heero and her 'staff'.   
  
Duo dialed the number and after much arguing with the secretary, finally got the chick to put him through to Relena.  
  
"Hello, Duo." Relena said, flatly. As if she couldn't wait for the call to be over with. "Nice to see you too, Lena." Duo said, using the nickname she couldn't stand. "Duo, please. Call me Relena. Miss Relena or Miss Dorlan or Miss Peacecraft. Soon to be Mrs." Relena said, proudly. Duo suddenly paled. "Wh...who're ya marryin'?" Duo asked. "Why? Are you afraid it's Heero? Afraid I'll take your best friend away?" Relena asked. "No, I'm afraid you put him under some love spell and now he's delusional." Duo said. Relena was fuming now. That may have been one of the nicer things Duo could have said, using humor, but it still made her mad. "Well, it's not." Relena said. Duo breathed a sigh of relief. "What did you want Duo?" Relena asked. "I wanted to talk to Heero. He wouldn't mail me a letter after the letter I sent him or call or come on over, so I wanted to talk to him, myself." Duo said. "Duo, I don't know where he is for sure. I fired him." Relena said. "Ya canned 'im?! What for?! I thought you were in love with him?!" Duo asked. "I thought I was, but it wasn't love. I had only asked him here, because at the time I thought that he loved me and I loved him, and if he came here and was constantly around me, then he'd realize it and speak up. But, he didn't. Anyway, I figured out that I didn't love him that first day. Heero was just a mere challenge. I won the challenge and then that was it. Nothing was left. So, two months ago, after I was sure the feeling wouldn't go away, I let him go." Relena said. "So, you basically just fucked with his emotions. You know how long it took me to get him to actually SHOW those damn emotions?! No, you don't do you?! Just all of the war with Oz and Mary Maya, that's all!" Duo yelled. "Duo, that's quite enough. I can give you an address, but I don't know if it's right. It says that he lives alone, in the only cabin, in the mountains near here. Up where you'll find snow and cold temperature. The only mountains near here. I'm sure, if he's there, you'll find him. Now, goodbye Duo." Relena said. "Wait. Who are you marrying?" Duo asked. "David Spears, why?" Relena asked. "So, I can tell him just what kind of a person you are." Duo said, hanging up the phone.  
  
Quatre passed Duo and saw that he was angry. "What's the matter, Duo?" Quatre asked. "Relena fucked with Heero's emotions for two months and then told him he was canned!" Duo fumed. "Do you have an address for Heero. This is very bad Duo. More than just hurt feelings." Quatre said. "What?" Duo asked. "Heero saw his body guard job as a mission. So, he probably feels that he failed his first mission. If he failed..." Quatre said. Duo's eyes widened. "He's suicidal! I completely forgot about that! He hadn't tried to kill himself in so long!" Duo yelled. "Yes." Quatre said. "I have an address. Please, Quatre, they have cures for all those poisons now, don't they?" Duo asked. "What sorts of poisons?" Quatre asked. "Deadly ones, like rat poison and rattlesnake poison and shit like that!" Duo said, frantic. "Yes, they have cures for all poisons, now, really. Have for one hundred years and had been working on it for one hundred prior." Quatre said. "Good, I need them all! I also need very warm clothes in Heero's size the last time we saw him and I need a first aid kit and I need..." Duo went on and on and on. He wanted to make sure that he was prepared for any state Heero was found in, because Duo wouldn't have enough time to get him to a hospital, most likely.   
  
Duo was on his way, immediately. He wasn't going to let Heero kill himself over this. No way, no how.   



	4. Body Guard

Body Guard  
Part 3: Arrival  
By: Faerie Soldier  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance/drama(mild through the whole probably)/suspense/alternate universe  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. The only characters that are mine are the ones that don't belong in or to Gundam Wing.  
  
Duo arrived at the only cabin in the mountains. He banged on the door with urgency. The door swung open. There was Heero, with a shirt hanging from his mouth, a some bowls in one hand, almost dropping them and the other still on the doorknob.   
  
Duo, however hadn't had time for any of this to register. Otherwise, he might have known that Heero had on jeans, faded blue ones, socks, and no shirt on whatsoever. Duo, though had his adrenaline built up and hadn't let it register.  
  
"Don't do it!!!!!!" Duo yelled. The only thing registering in his mind was that Heero was able to answer the door, so hadn't tried to commit suicide, yet. Heero raised an eyebrow.   
  
Duo just noticed Heero's attire and that he couldn't say anything. "Here, let me help you with that." Duo said. Instead of taking the bowls from him, he took the shirt from his mouth. "What the Hell are you talking about?" Heero said. "Don't kill yourself!" Duo yelled. If Duo was any louder, Heero was sure his voice would have echoed through the mountains.   
  
"Duo, get your ass in here and explain yourself." Heero said, moving aside. Duo did as Heero asked, slamming the door behind him. The cabin was very warm. No wonder Heero didn't have a shirt on.   
  
"Well, you never wrote me a letter." Duo said. "So, in not writing you a letter, I was saying to you that I was going to kill myself? Have you been drinking?" Heero asked. Duo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but not today." Duo said. "Then are you on something? There are excellent clinics for that sort of thing." Heero said, walking to the kitchen, knowing Duo would follow him. "Heero, shut up. I never thought I'd be saying that or wanting that, but shut up. I waited for two months and still no letter, so I called Relena. She said that she canned ya and so I yelled at her. I hadn't planned on it, but she just fucked with your emotions and I couldn't stand that. I mean, you and me worked so hard to get you to be able to show emotions." Duo said. " What do you mean by that? You were the one that wouldn't leave me alone at anytime. Damn, I still remember. You even talked in your sleep! I just couldn't escape your loud mouth!" Heero said, amused. Duo grinned. "So, you ain't mad?" Duo asked. "No." Heero said. "But, ya know Heero, you could have chosen to never show emotions. So, you helped, too." Duo said.   
  
"Duo, it's been something that I know for a long time. Trust your emotions, but don't let them show. And if you do, you'd better be damned if you showed the real important ones. I wasn't SUPPOSED to feel. So, really, you were working AGAINST a lifetime worth of training. Even before Dr. J I had to lock most of my emotions away. Except, then I would show them, only when I was absolutely sure that I was alone. After what Dr. J did, I just decided to lock them away and throw away the key." Heero said, starting to wash the bowls.   
  
"Heero..." Duo said. He'd never known that. "What is your fascination with my name?" Heero asked, a little thick voiced. Obviously, Duo had made him remember something painful. Duo, very hesitantly, walked up to Heero and was about to reach out to touch him when Heero whirled around a little twinge of fear evident in his eyes. "Don't. Please, don't." Heero said. It was the first time Duo had ever heard him say please. And the first time Duo had heard that tone in his voice.  
  
"Heero, you can't possibly be afraid of me." Duo said, looking as if he were pleading with Heero to say that he wasn't afraid. "I'm not afraid of you. But, I am." Heero said. "I don't get it." Duo said. "Some awful things happened to me a long time ago. More than just people dying in front of my eyes, though that happened, too. And it scares me when people touch me." Heero said. "But, Heero, I've touched you lots of times." Duo said. "I know...and every time I was terrified. But, then it was reflex to hide it. Now, it's reflex to show it." Heero said.  
  
Duo looked a little hurt that Heero could possibly be afraid of him. "It isn't you that caused it Duo, and it isn't just your touch." Heero said. "Tell me." Duo said, looking into Heero's eyes. "Tell you? Tell you what?" Heero asked. "Tell me about your past. You already know all about mine." Duo answered. "Yeah, I do. But, I can't talk about it." Heero said. "Heero, please." Duo said, refraining from touching his shoulder, to show him that Duo was there and wouldn't think any less of Heero or laugh at him. He knew that that would only scare Heero, though. "Duo, I really can't talk about. I mean it. I just can't bring myself to do it. I don't know any other way to explain, other than I might literally go crazy if I have to remember it all again, so soon." Heero said. Duo's jaw almost hit the floor. He hadn't known it was like THAT. Though, something told Duo that he should have expected that. "I'm sorry. I wont bother you about again, unless I see something bad happening to you. Like you losing sleep." Duo said. "Duo..." Heero said. "No, Heero. That's the only promise you're getting from me." Duo said. Heero sighed and accepted that.  
  
"So, I'm guessing that you came all the way up here, to depress me?" Heero asked. Duo smirked, thinking that it might be good, after all, if they changed to subject to a more pleasant one.   
  
"How long are you going to be here?" Heero asked, suddenly. "Oh, you don't want me here?" Duo asked, a little hurt, but not letting it show. He hadn't seen Heero since he left four months ago and just as soon as Duo got there, he couldn't wait to get rid of him. "No, I was just wondering. You eat so much, you know." Heero said. "Heero...was that a joke?" Duo asked. If it was it might be lame, but it was rare for Heero to joke. "It could be." Heero said.   
  
"But, if you want me to leave, say the word. Don't be afraid." Duo said. "No, actually for the first time in a long time, I forgot my problems." Heero said, getting up and going into the kitchen. Duo looked at the clock, before following Heero. It was 6:00 PM. Probably time to eat.   
  
"Actually, I had a feeling you'd find out where I was and hunt me down. What's the matter, the others get tired of you're pestering, so you decided to come pester me, because I'm more fun?" Heero said, a small, almost non-noticeable smile on his face. "No, I just decided to see you." Duo said. "What do you want for dinner?" Heero asked. "What do ya got?" Duo asked. Heero listed the things he had and Duo decided to settle for spaghetti.   
  
Heero made the spaghetti and made enough for five people. Duo ate most of it.   
  
Later that night, Duo was looking through the bathroom cabinets for something when he came across some rat poison. Duo picked it up. 'No rats at this altitude.' Duo thought to himself.  
  
He took the bottle and ran out of the bathroom as fast as he could and found Heero sitting on the couch, reading. "Heero, what the fuck is this?" Duo asked, shoving the bottle over the pages of the book.  
  
Heero looked panicked for a fraction of a second. "Nothing. Looks like rat poison." Heero said. "Heero, there are no rats at this altitude. What are you doing with it?" Duo asked. "Duo, you're not my mother. Put that damn bottle back where you found it and drop the subject." Heero said. "No, Heero. There is NO WAY that is EVER gonna happen! Tell me what you were going to do with this." Duo said, unshed tears forming in his eyes. "I had it....just in case." Heero said. "Just in case of what?" Duo asked, quietly, not quite trusting his voice at it's normal level. "Just...in case! Now, give it here." Heero said, reaching for the bottle, but Duo jerked it away from the book. "No, I want you to get rid of it." Duo said. Heero looked Duo in the eyes. "Fine...I'll....get rid of it." Heero said. Duo saw something in Heero's eyes just then. He would get rid of it alright. Duo figured he'd drink it. "No. I want you to get rid of it by taking back to the store, unused for any purpose." Duo said. "Duo..." Heero started.   
  
"Heero, damn it, you're my friend and there is NO WAY that I'm lettin' you kill yourself!" Duo said. "What makes you think I was going to kill myself with it?" Heero asked. "Heero, the Gundams are gone, no more self-destructing. I have no doubt in my mind that you saw that thing with Relena as a mission and when she fired you for no REAL reason, you considered it your first FAILED mission. What did you do every time you thought you made a mistake? You tried to kill yourself. I'm not going to let it happen for real." Duo said. "Fine, Duo, you've already hit the nail on the head. I was going to drink it. And..." Heero said, grabbing the bottle from Duo before he could do anything about it. "I still might." Heero said.  
  
"No, Heero, you wont. You wont because I wont let you." Duo said. "We'll see." Heero said. "Heero, damn it, why are you doin' this?! It hurts, Heero! It hurts me that you're purposely trying to hurt me!" Duo yelled. "I'm not trying to hurt you." Heero said. "Well...that's what you're doing." Duo said. Heero just snorted and turned his head.   
  
Duo forgot about how Heero got when he was touched and grabbed his wrist, also taking the bottle with his other hand, and turned him toward him again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Heero yelled, the book in his lap falling to the side, his legs coming up for his hand to wrap around, burying his face in his knees like he was hiding from something. Duo was startled and let go of Heero's wrist and that hand joined his other, encircling his legs. Heero started to rock back and forth saying something. Duo strained to hear it. "Please, don't hurt me, please don't hurt me...." Heero kept saying over and over again, his breath coming a little faster.   
  
Duo almost kicked himself. This wasn't the way to teach Heero that suicide wasn't the answer. Then Duo saw something. He'd hurt Heero. He hadn't meant to, but he'd given Heero a bruise in the shape of his hand on Heero's right wrist. "H...Heero." Duo said. Heero didn't answer him.   
  
Duo sat on the couch next to him, moving the book out of his way, and wrapped Heero in a comforting embrace. Heero squeaked. "Let it out Heero. Normally, I don't encourage guys cryin' or anything like that, but I think that it's a good thing this time. Have you ever cried about it?" Duo asked. He got no answer, but he did hear faint sobbing. Heero never did seem to acknowledge that it was Duo.   
  
Duo noticed he was saying something different. "No more, Dr. J, please no more." Over and over again, Heero would say that. Obviously, Duo had made Heero remember something. Duo held him and listened, resting his head on top of Heero's and shutting his eyes.  
  
It had been a long time. Heero still hadn't come out of his memory and he was basically in the middle of, unknowingly, describing a particular rape and beating to Duo. It was almost the most brutal thing Duo had ever heard of happening to one human being, coming from another human being. Duo had to keep reminding himself that boys don't cry and he had to be strong for Heero's sake, just to keep himself from crying for his friend. He hadn't known that had happened to Heero. Now, Duo knew why Heero couldn't talk about it. Heero was shaking. Duo had had way more than enough and just pulled enough courage up to comfort Heero somehow. He had already tried to wake him up from his memory.   
  
"I'm here, Heero and I'm not gonna leave you." Duo said, moving Heero, so he was literally sitting in Duo's lap, after adjusting himself and laid his chin on the top of Heero's head.   
  
Duo moved so his lips were next to Heero's ear and started to whisper comforting words to him. He had even resorted to talking about himself in second and third person. "I'm here, Heero. Duo's here and he's not gonna leave ya." Duo said. "Shhhh, it's okay, shhhh. I wont let that happen again. Not by anyone." Duo said, hugging Heero closer.   
  
Heero was sobbing now and had somehow turned around and was sobbing into Duo's chest. Duo stroked Heero's hair and kept whispering to him until he fell asleep and that's the way they stayed all night. Duo didn't sleep a wink, because he was too busy mentally kicking himself for making Heero remember that. Duo believed that it wasn't that Duo had touched him....it was that he had hurt him. He didn't mean too. He was just so desperate to make Heero understand that he shouldn't kill himself.   
  
Heero woke up sometime around noon the next day. Duo never moved. Duo had been playing with a lock of Heero's hair, twirling it around his finger gently. Heero woke up. He lifted his head and looked up, into Duo's Cobalt blue eyes. "I...I'm....I'm sorry, Heero." Duo said, quietly, not trusting his voice. It was barely a whisper.   
  
"I heard you." Heero said, actually smiling a little. "Heard me? Of...of course you did. I just said it." Duo said, starting to wondering if Heero was just trying to make this harder than it already was. As it is, Duo would probably have to rip the mirror out of the wall in the bathroom, because he couldn't look at himself in it for what he'd put Heero through, last night. Making him relive all of that.  
  
"I heard what you said. I couldn't respond, because I was remembering all that like it was happening right then, but I heard you and I wasn't as scared anymore." Heero said. "I was....hoping....beyond hope that you would." Duo said, really trying to hold back his tears. "I did. Thank you. Something might have happened if I didn't. I could have gone into shock or something." Heero said. "God, Heero, I'm so sorry." Duo said, hugging Heero. Heero returned the hug lightly. "You're forgiven." Heero said. Duo hugged him tighter and squeezed his eyes shut. He would NOT cry.  
  
"I don't deserve to be forgiven. You told me not to touch you, not to hurt you. That you were afraid, but did I listen? No, I had to go and do it anyway. I even tried to push you to talk about something that you weren't ready to talk about. God, Heero, why do you put up with me?" Duo asked. "Because....because you're my friend." Heero said, sighing. He still couldn't say it.  
  
End Part 3  
  
  



End file.
